


O Bosque

by Arachness



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Quando eles se encontravam em seus sonhos sempre era naquele mesmo bosque.





	O Bosque

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Para Lais M. Então eu imaginei no universo dessa fic a Lyanna e Howland tendo uma conexão similar a do Bran e do Jojen em que eles se encontram em sonhos.

Quando eles se encontravam em seus sonhos sempre era naquele mesmo bosque. Não era o bosque de Winterfell, Ela nunca havia estado naquele lugar no mundo real mas ela o conhecia muito bem nesse ponto, inicialmente ela achou que talvez fosse algum lugar que Howland conhecia, mas ele disse que esse não era o caso. Embora ambos concordassem que era no Norte, as plantas e as árvores eram todas familiares, e mais do que isso, sentia como o Norte, sentia como estar em casa. Sentia muito diferente do mundo de fora dos seus sonhos.

Naquele sonho ela abraçou primeiro, ela sempre tinha que abraçá-lo primeiro. Mesmo naquele lugar, e depois de todo aquele tempo ele nunca se permitia não estar ciente dos graus de nobreza que os separavam. Após seus braços estarem apertados contra o corpo dele ele se permitia abraçá-la de volta, acariciando seus cabelos e ocasionalmente beijando sua testa levemente. No mundo fora de seus sonhos ela frequentemente era beijada, sua boca, seu pescoço, suas coxas, mas apenas ali ela era beijada assim.

“Ned está?” ela perguntava primeiro,  como em todo sonho desde o dia em que ele lhe contou sobre o Rei Louco queimando seu pai e Brandon vivos.

“Vivo e saudável”

“Alguma noticias de Benjen ?”

“Ainda no Norte, sendo o Stark em Winterfell até onde eu sei”

Ela por um segundo sentiu inveja mas parou o sentimento antes que este se espalhasse, a situação de ninguém da sua família era invejável, não importa em que parte de Westeros eles se encontrassem. Seja a de Benjen, ou Ned, ou a dela, ou a da criança que crescia em seu ventre. Ela se sentou em uma grande pedra coberta de musgo e ele se sentou ao lado dela.

“Qual o problema Lya ?”

“Eu estou grávida, eu não tinha certeza antes, mas eu tenho agora”

“Certo...parabéns ?”

“Eu adoro a sua hesitação antes de dizer isso”

“Uma criança torna as coisas mais complicadas, eu não tenho certeza o que Robert faria com uma criança de Rhaegar se ele ganhar”

“Eu sei, ele o matará. Você vai guardar meu segredo ?”

“Eu guardo todos os outros, o que é mais um?”

“É o mais importante”

“Porque talvez ele será rei ?”

“Não, porque eu não quero que ele seja. Eu quero ele crescendo em Winterfell, eu quero ele em casa”

“Eu vou trazê-lo para lá, eu prometo”

“Isso é doce Howland, mas eu não acho que qualquer pessoa poderia me prometer isso com as coisas sendo como são”

“Então eu prometo que eu farei meu melhor para te ajudar”

“Eu já sabia disso sem qualquer necessidade de uma promessa, mas obrigada...agora vamos andar um pouco, esse é o único lugar em que eu posso esticar minhas pernas um pouco”

“Como você deseja” ele disse se levantou e ofereceu sua mão para ela se levantar.

Ela a pegou a mão dele e não soltou conforme eles andavam entre as árvores. Howland não comentou isso, mas ele notou, ela tinha certeza disso.

“Você acha que esse bosque existe em algum lugar no mundo real ?”

“Eu não tenho certeza, talvez sim. Talvez nós vamos encontrá-lo um dia”

Lyanna sorriu pensando nisso. Ela duvidava que isso fosse acontecer, mas era bom sonhar.


End file.
